All Together
by MazHolmes
Summary: On a clear summers night, horror strikes as a young blonde women decides to put her plan in action, as heartache and hell decends uppn the Holmes Watson family who will live to tell the story?
1. Chapter 1

The evening air was warm and clear on the cool summers evening just as it had been all week long,the tree's where swaying in the cool summers breeze as the odd car whizzed down the street in a hurry to get home after a long hard days work.

Today had been a very hetic day at what he called work,he pondered over the days events as he strolled towards his hotel,wondering if their was anything to be cautious about,as he approaches the entrance he takes in a big breath and inhales the cool air and takes a moment to take in the beautiful surroundings, dim lights lit the short peaceful street it was quiet with only a few people carrying freshly pressed suits newly picked up from the quaint little laundrette on the corner,'hmm' he says 'I'm so glad I have someone to do that for me'.

At the end of the road a young women sat,her long blonde hair loosely tied in a ponytail,her red coat folded over her knees where her laptop sat,she seemed to be having a heated conversation while struggling to type,he thought it strange as it was so late but nevertheless he turned on his heels and entered the small hotel with a grin on his face.

The door clicks shut as he enters his room,a soft breeze fills the room from the open window,fresh sheets line the bed and dinner has been delivered as requested by room the fresh fish dinner he unpacks his laptop,lays his coat on a chair and heads for the double doors that lead to a small but adequate balcony,'no time for food' he mutters 'theirs work to be done' as he pops open his laptop and sets to work.

After a short while of being completely oblivious to anything other than the tapping sounds of the key's on his laptop and his thoughts a sound from below startles him and awakens him from his thoughts, the young women who had earlier sat on the bench at the end of the road snaps her phone shut and shouts 'NO NOW', as he stands and pears over the balcony she looks up at him and grins befor hastily walikng across the road.

As she approaches the other side she turns and faces him staring up at him with her cold green eyes and a wicked grin on her face, her eyes pierce through him like sharda of ice, he is hesitant for a moment as fear fills his body then hastily he snaps his laptop shut and turns to enter his room, as he does so a voice bellows from behind 'goodbye Mr Holmes' and all to soon he is flung backwards from his first floor balcony, flying through the air, ringing in his ears and an intense pair searing through his body,he crashes to the ground.

staring upwards through blurred eyes smoke and ash fill the night sky, screams and fear fill the once quiet road, people running back and forth among the chaos, all but one, that women,'you' he mutters as she kneels beside him placing a brown patterned envelope beside him 'yes me' she says as she lowers herself so as to whisper in his ear, she stokes his head and softly says once more 'goodbye Mr Holmes' his eyes fall heavy and everything goes quiet 'sweet dreams' he hears as his body finally gives in.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slams open against the wall knocking down the blind that hung on the window and sending echos through the building,'what in gods name' shouts D.I Lastrard as Anderson bursts into the room, shakely Anderson replys 'an explosion sir, at the saint williams' Lastrard stumbles to his feet from his chair 'what room Anderson' he says as clamly as he can Anderson stands glued to the spot seemingly not able to speak 'what room' his voice raised this time '12' he says shakely Lastrards face pails his hands shaking as he runs out from the office screaming 'with me now, all of you'.

Lastrard speeds through the streets horrible throughts haunting him as he twists in and out of the traffic seemingly careless as to what's going on around him,'sir calm down' Anderson shouts whilst clinging onto dash board but to no prevail.'why?, how?, how the hell has this happend, how in gods name did they get through security, are they that incompetent are they truely that stupid' Lastrard speaks aloud he hits the steering wheel and slams on the breaks skidding to hault at the police cordon!

'Let me through, let me through' Lastrard bursts through the fire fighters and paramedics in a panicked hurry 'where is he, what ambulance, where?' he screams as Anderson follows behind! A young man obviously still not quite used to such mayhem beckons to him and leads him hastily to the far end of the road 'go, go help be useful' lastrard shouts over the noise to Anderson as he flings open the double doors!

'Mr Holmes, can you hear me, Mr Holmes' says the paramedic 'can you hear me' Lastrard stands glued to the spot staring helpless as paramedics rush to attend to his friend, everything slows down the noise vanishes and suddenly he is pushed backwards out of the ambulance 'sir I'm sorry, please you must leave' Lastrard fights to get back into the ambulance determind not to leave but to no prevail!

'were loosing him, Mr Holmes please' Lastard bangs on the locked doors over and over listening to the echos of the words 'Mr Holmes can you hear me' 'Mycroft Holmes can you hear me' 'were loosing him'. The engine starts and sirens blasts and all off a sudden the ambulance drives away leaving Lastrard on knees hands in head 'Sherlock I'm so sorry' he whispers as he puts his hands on his head and tries to stand as steady as he can!

Anderson approaches with caution as Lastrard stands talking to a fire inspector and coughs as to get his attention, Lastrard looks around with fury on his face 'I'm sorry sir but this was found by Mycroft' he snatches the envelope,tears it open and removes the large folded piece of paper, opening it up and peering down he stares at the many faces staring up at him, Sherlock,John,Mary,Mrs Hudson, himself and finally crossed out with big red letters reading "boom" Mycroft, his whole body stiffens as a voice from behind shouts out across the crowd 'l am Sherlock Holmes let me through , Lastrard tell your monkies to move' Lastard waves him through!

As Sherlock sweeps through the crowd of service men Lastrard holds out the paper and Sherlock rips it from his hands holding it in his hands he glances down,fury and anger sweep across his face 'Mycroft' he speaks to Lastrard 'where is my brother' 'hospital' replys lastrard, Sherlock turns and beckons to him 'Baker Street NOW'.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherock enters 221b Bakers street his mind is unusually muddled, Sherlock was so used to seeing things how they where but now as he stood lent up against the fireplace he didn't know what he was thinking, his brother at whome he had Freuded with since they where youngs boys, who at times he despised was laying fighting for his life and he cared, he cared so much that his eyes where filled with tears, tears of fear and pain, but why? who would do such a thing? the lost was endless Mycroft had so many enemies! !

As he stood in a world of his own John enters along with Mrs Hudson whome brought tea and of course biscuits to complement them, both blissfully unaware that both their lives where in dangers. 'Sherlock, Sherlock' says John softly Sherlock jumps with an expression of confusion on his face. 'so' says John 'Mycroft gets half blown to kingdom come, a strange letter or should I say strange pictures? as to wich you are yet to tell me who they are are found with his body! anything elles you care to share Sherlock?' just as he goes to speak Lastrard enters 'he mighnt not but I have' 'what' Sherlock speaks while twirling around to face him 'CCTV from the little laundret on the corner caught all the days action, a women seen in the area all day, coming and going untill around 9pm when she settles'!

John and Sherlock gather around the laptop watching as the petite young blonde haired women cause mayhem, when the CCTV shows a good enough view of her face Sherlock speaks in a hushed and alarmed voice 'stop, their, zoom in' his face ablaze he starts to shout 'no no no no it can't be no no no' he repaets over and over whizzing around the room his hands twirling through his hair 'how,why now?' John finally breaks his obviously hesitant thoughts 'Sherlock what's wrong, who is she?' Mrs hudson stands by the open window taking in the cool summers air seemingly oblivious to whats happening I beleive she had become a custom to Sherlocks strange behaviour now!

'Sherlock who is she?' John asks once more Sherlock stops and walks towards John, John tences up as his menacing face draws nearer 'its her, she said she would appear, she said she'd come' 'oh for heavens sake who?' john snaps slowly sitting down in his chair Sherlock places his hands on his knees and takes a deep breath!

'her name dear Watson is Jennifer Marie Magnussun' John almost chokes as he spits out his tea, his face pales 'did you just say Magnussun?' 'yes John I'm afraid I just did, Jennifer Marie Magnussun is the daughter of Charles Magnussun' John sits as his legs slowly slide from beneath him in horror, his mind flashes back to the night that Sherlock shot and Murdered Charles to protect his then pregnant wife Mary, to protect her from her past, the night that everything changed 'I can never recall him having children' stutters John 'you never mentioned a daughter, why?'

Sherlock looks over to where both Mrs Hudson and Lastrard are now standing, Lastrard is concentrating very hard and Mrs hudson is listening intently knowing it best to keep quiet and not interrupt as to not get a mouthfull of abuse from Sherlock when all of a sudden a sound from outside the window, a voice a low voice 'eenie, meenie, minie, mo witch one has to go' Mrs Hudson screams as she peers out of the window and looks straight into the piercing green eyes of Jennifer she raises her hands to reveal a picture of Mrs Hudson crossed out with word 'Bang' she turns and shouts 'goodbye Mrs Hudson'.

Sherlock runs out of the room leaving John, Lastrard and Mrs Hudson in pure panic, he jumps down the stairs missing almost every step, bursting through the front door he charges out into the road spinning around and around his coat flaring out as he does,'where are you' he says 'WHERE ARE YOU' he shouts out this time 'show yourself' as he comes to a hault he looks up through the window of 112b and his heart begins to race the room has filled with red spots and suddenly the sound of shots, gun shots.

Back inside 221b Baker Street John drops to the ground screaming as he does 'get down, get down, Mrs Hudson stands glued to the spot panic has taken over, her face drains, she stands cold and hard not able to move, Lastrard throws himself around her shielding her from dots that line her figger and pushes her down onto the ground, Sherlock slides into the room 'please no, no, please' he feels sick and dazed as he looks around the room he sees them all sprawled out on the floor, no sounds other than heavy scared filled breaths and the sound of Mrs Hudsons tears! 'he's not moving' Sherlock 'he's heavy Sherlock'.

Lastrard lays over Mrs Hudson John leaps into action everything slows down as John and Sherlock gentley turn Lasrrard onto his side, blood pools at his sides as they move him, Mrs Hudson screams once more and all is silent as John phones for an ambulance and locates the wounds!

'That bitch shot me, she bloody shot me' a voice murmers 'that bitch shot me, its quite painful you know' sudden relief sweeps through the room as both John and Sherlock let out a small laugh and sit him up 'wow talk about being hell bent on going all syco'.Sherlock looks around he room, bullet holes consume the walls he looks at his friends and the whole room begins to spin he is lost for the first time in so long he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to help, he was helpless Sherlock Holmes was helpless!


End file.
